


Nothing Can Ever Ruin This

by depozyt



Series: Flash fics [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But also, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Fluff, Guns, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Chronological, Painter!Jongdae, mafia husbands suchen, mentions of bank robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: "It looks like you've dropped something.""Huh?""It was your standards. Nice to meet you, I'm Junmyeon."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Flash fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915690
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Nothing Can Ever Ruin This

**Author's Note:**

> written for tiny spark's fest  
> god, i really went with the flash fiction sprit with this one because i was making it up along the way. but it's cute, so I'm satisfied lol nothing graphic happens, but they're in the mafia, guns are mentioned, so is a knife and a robbery, you know, cute shit.

_1 year ago_

Jongdae never suspected he'd spend his 4th anniversary with Junmyeon in a private plane heading for the Maldives—the government doesn't have an extradition treaty with the US. The money's already taken care of, sitting in six different accounts, waiting for them to withdraw.

He can still feel the weight of the gun in his hands, still feel like he's wearing the mask on his face, the material making it hard to breathe. Jongdae’d never wanted any of this, it was Junmyeon’s plan to get back at his father, to show him just how dangerous he can be. He can still see the blood on the white, tiled floor.

But they're not in the bank anymore, and they aren't driving their car through the empty streets, praying no one will notice them. Junmyeon isn't pointing a gun at the teller, he's asleep on the seat next to him, his mouth slightly open. He looks almost innocent, but Jongdae can easily see through his facade of sweater vests, tousled hair, and soft smiles. He can see the bruised knuckles, the scar on his left cheek he got from a knife fight, the clenched jaw, and the antique blade in his pocket. Junmyeon isn’t a kind man, but he’s Jongdae’s, and that’s all that matters.

They're safe, they've survived and nothing can't ever ruin this, nothing can ever ruin _them_. Junmyeon is his soulmate, the love of his life, his accomplice, the only son of one of the most powerful mafia leaders in the world—his future husband. And they are now traitors, running away with only the most loyal members, trying to erase the past like a sketch you’ve already inked. 

_Now_

Some days Jongdae can’t believe that his life is real, that he gets to wake up in this beautiful home with a balcony facing the ocean, his canvas standing in the garden, and with his husband still buried under the covers despite the noon rapidly approaching. He can’t fathom that they are still here, in spite of everyone and everything that has tried to tear them apart.

Jongdae remembers the day Junmyeon confessed to him what his family does for a living, how many people he has hurt over the years, how much anguish his actions must’ve caused. He can also recall the day he asked Junmyeon to quit, to run away with him, and start anew. The fact that he agreed, well, it surprises Jongdae to this day.

Junmyeon hugs him from behind as Jongdae drinks his coffee on the balcony, his arms resting on the railing. He's watching the waves crash into the shore, trying to remember as much from this brief moment as his faulty, human brain can. Junmyeon carries his knife even in his pajama pants, in a little pocket sewn onto the inside of his waistband. Jongdae shamelessly pulls it out to admire the handle, the carved-out, silver swirls and flowers glinting in the sun.

“You’re always prepared,” he snickers, tracing his fingers over the blade, careful not to cut himself. 

“And you aren’t?” Junmyeon laughs as he smacks Jongdae’s thigh, right where the pocket of his robe ends. The revolver inside touches Jongdae’s leg, making him flinch.

“We’re both just paranoid.”

“It’s not paranoia if they really are out there to get you, Dae.” Junmyeon smiles and plants a kiss on the back of his neck, Jongdae's whole body shivering. 

Nothing can ever ruin this.

_2 years ago_

The first time Jongdae fires a gun is on his 27th birthday. He’s visiting a shooting range with Junmyeon, everyone eyeing them with suspicion. Junmyeon must be a known figure here, but Jongdae doesn’t mind. He lets his boyfriend ramble about different weapons, correct his position as he fires, touching his waist.

Jongdae’s sure he will never touch a gun ever again.

_4 years ago_

The music at the fundraiser is too quiet, Jongdae can’t stand that he can hear other people’s conversations. He’s an artist, his work was being auctioned just minutes ago, he doesn’t belong here—it’s not his world. Almost everyone here is rich, they flaunt their expensive clothes and electronics, and Jongdae feels so out of place he wishes he could get swallowed whole by the marble floor.

He feels someone tap him on the shoulder. "I don't think I know you… What's your name?" He can hear the man's tipsy, the syllables sounding clumsy on his tongue.

"Jongdae," he says as he turns around to face the stranger. He’s handsome, dark-brown hair adorning his innocent-looking face—exactly Jongdae’s type and definitely out of his league. 

"Hello, Jongdae. It looks like you've dropped something."

Jongdae pats his pockets—his phone is still there, same with his keys. "Huh?" 

"It was your standards. Nice to meet you, I'm Junmyeon," he laughs. 

"This was so bad that I might actually give you a chance." Jongdae’s always been observant—Junmyeon’s family must be loaded, he can see it from his suit, from the watch on his wrist, from the way he carries himself with quiet confidence. Junmyeon’s from a different world too.

Jongdae can't tell why, but he somehow knows meeting Junmyeon will change his life. And that, maybe, he will manage to change his life too.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, but i hope you liked mafia husbands!suchen bc I did


End file.
